WohnBlock
HILFE ! Es war 7 Uhr und ich musste zur Schule. Alles schien normal zu sein. In der Schule verlief alles wie immer. Zuhause gab es Mittag. Mein Vater war noch bei der arbeit nur ich, meine Mutter und meine Kleine Schwester waren zuhause. Nach dem Mittag bin ich in mein Zimmer gegangen, und dort wollte ich die Hausaufgaben machen. Im meinem Zimmer bemerkte ich das es sehr kalt, nun das war mir in den Zeitpunkt egal, weil mein Schulranzen offen auf den Boden lag, obwohl ich ihn auf mein Bett geschmissen habe. Ich hob ihn auf und bemerkte das mein Heft auf den Boden lag. Ich dachte mir nix dabei.... ich habe das Heft genommen, weil ich es sowieso für meine Hausaufgaben brauchte. Ich habe das Heft aufgeschlagen, und bemerkte das eine Seite raus gerissen wurden ist. Ich war verwundert... dachte aber das einer aus meiner Klasse einfach eine Seite raus gerissen haben könnte. Ich musste einen Aufsatz schreiben. Als ich dann auf die nächste Seite geblättert habe, sah ich das irgendetwas in der Seite rein "geritzt" wurde. Ich habe es versucht zu lesen, aber es ging schwer. Nach 20 Minuten habe ich es geschafft, aber ich habe mich nicht gefreut ... ich fühlte eher Angst, denn es stand auf den Blatt eine sehr komische Nachricht "Verschwinde, oder du stirbst", Ich habe diese Nachricht nicht all zu ernst genommen, weil mir sowieso eine Seite aus mein Heft raus gerissen wurde. Ich habe das Blatt genommen, und in den Müll geworfen. Am nächsten Tag ist leider ein Mann unter uns gestorben. Das komische dabei ist, dass der Mann direkt unter meinem Bett gestorben ist. Ich weiß nicht wie er gestorben ist, weil ich davon nix wissen wollte. Die Polizei fand aber ein Blatt auf den Stand "ich habe dir gesagt du sollst rennen. Nun muss ich dich Töten", Ich war erschrocken, und ich hatte Angst. Ich musste sofort an das Blatt denken das in mein Papierkorb liegt. Das Blatt was im Papierkorb lag war nicht mehr da. Ich habe mich gewundert warum das Blatt nicht mehr dort lag. Ich habe meine Mutter gefragt, sie wusste aber von keinen Blatt. Zum Glück war Wochenende und ich konnte mich etwas ausruhen. "Ich nahm mein Heft" es stand schon wieder eine Nachricht auf einem Blatt. Ich hatte Angst die Nachricht zu lesen. Ich bin kein ängstliches Kind, aber zu diesen Zeitpunkt hatte ich sehr viel Angst. Die Nachricht war "RENN, oder ich werde dich aufschlitzen!". Nun bemerkte ich das dies kein Scherz mehr war, sondern völliger Ernst. Ich war in Gedanken " irgendwas IRGENDWAS will mir Angst einjagen... mit mir nicht!". In der Nacht dachte ich über den Typen nach der unter mir gestorben ist. Mitten in den Gedanken bin ich eingeschlafen. Der Schlaf war nicht lange, denn ich bemerkte das irgendwas mich an mein Bein kratzte. Ich habe versucht zu schreien, aber der Schmerz war zu groß. Ich bin vor Angst erstarrt. "Diese Hände sind kalt". ich sah unter meine Decke. Ich dachte zuerst jemand ist eingebrochen und wollte mich vergewaltigen.... Es scheint so das, das "Vieh" mich nicht bemerkt, und es gar nicht bemerkt das ich ihn ansehe. Ich fing an zu weinen, und genau das war mein Fehler !. Ich zog mein "Rotz" der aus meiner Nase kommt hoch, und so bemerkte mich das "Vieh". Es sah nach oben und das was ich sah war so erschreckend! Es hatte ein komisches Gesicht seine Augen waren riesig, keine Nase, kleine Ohren, riesen Mund, er hatte Schneidezähne wie ein Hai. Nachdem ich ihn ins Gesicht sah wurde ich ohnmächtig. Meine Eltern bemerkten nicht das ich ohnmächtig war, da es Nacht war und sie dachten ich hätte im Schlaf geschrien. Am nächsten Tag haben mich meine Eltern gefragt warum ich geschrien habe, ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass mich in der Nacht ein "Vieh" angegriffen habe. Mein Vater meinte es wäre ein Albtraum, aber meine Mutter nahm das etwas ernster, weil letztens ein Mann in diesen Block getötet wurden war. Ich erinnerte mich wieder an der Nacht. Ich erzählte ihnen das mich etwas am Beim berührte, und mich kratzte, aber dort war nun nichts mehr. Nun dachte ich langsam daran, dass das alles nur ein Traum war, aber auch wenn... wieso habe ich dann 2 Nachrichten erhalten und was soll der ganze Mist !? In mein Zimmer fand ich dann schon wieder ein Blatt... dieses mal wurde aber mit Blut geschrieben. Auf den Blatt stand "Du hast dieses mal noch Glück gehabt, dass nächste mal werde ich dir den Kopf abschneiden und dich nach und nach aufschlitzen" Nun hatte ich richtig Angst. Ich hatte Glück, denn ich bin heute bei einer Übernachtungsparty. Auf der Party habe ich das alles meinen Freunden erzählt. Ich habe sogar alle Briefe mitgenommen, damit meine Eltern die nicht finden. Mitten in der Nacht bemerkten ich und meine Freunde das es die ganze Zeit an unserer Tür klopfte, durch meine Geschichte hatten wir leider Angst, und haben uns in der Ecke verkrochen. Mein Kumpel hatte seine Eltern gerufen... Nur keiner kam. Unsere ersten Gedanken sind natürlich direkt: Sind sie tot ? Wer oder was ist das an der Tür ? Was sollen wir tun ?. Nach 30 Minuten wurde das Klopfen noch heftiger, und die Angst wurde größer. In dieser Zeit dachte ich nach, und bemerkte das das alles nur wegen mir ist ... ich hatte aber zu viel Angst um mich zu stellen, da ich noch leben will. Nach 20 Minuten hörte man Schreie aber keine normalen es war als würden viele Leute gleichzeitig schreien nur, dass es noch verstörender war. Nach einer Stunde hörten die Schreie auf. Wir trauten uns aber erst nach 20 Minuten die Tür aufzumachen.An der Türen waren überall Kratzspuren. Mit Blut stand ein Wort an der Tür "TOD" wir wussten nicht wieso das dort stand wir wussten aber, dass das nicht normal ist. Wir suchten die Eltern von mein Freund, aber nirgends sahen wir sie''' ! Drei von uns suchten nach ein Telefon ,Drei von uns gingen durch den Block nach draußen. Ich war einer von denen die das Telefon suchten. Als wir drei immer noch kein Telefon fanden wollten wir jemanden aus den Block fragen, aber niemand machte auf. Wir gingen also wieder nach oben und suchten weiter. Nach 20 Minuten fanden wir im Badezimmer 2 Menschen die verstümmelt wurden, und das waren die Eltern von meinem Freund. Ich musste mich direkt übergeben. Wir sind alle drei direkt aus dem Bad raus gerannt. Ich habe sie nicht direkt angesehen, aber ich sah das die Augen raus gerissen worden waren, und sämtliche Gliedmassen abgeschnitten wurden. Ich wachte auf..... Es war alles zum Glück nur ein Traum.... Als ich wieder Zuhause war, habe ich erstmal geduscht, und danach ging ich ins Bett. Mitten in der Nacht bin ich wach geworden, weil ich einen Schrei hörte. Ich habe das Licht angemacht, und auf mein Kopfkissen lag ein Brief dort drauf stand mit Blut geschrieben "RENN ! ODER DU WIRST STERBEN" ich hatte richtige Angst, und traute mich nicht raus. Ich habe mich ins Bett gelegt und gehofft das es bald Tag wird... ich schaute auf dir Uhr aber seit gefühlten 15 Minuten steht sie immer noch auf 0:01. Ich hörte ein weiteren Schrei ! "HILFE !! HILFEE!! BITTE IRGENDJEMAND" ich fing an zu weinen. Ich hörte auf einmal Schritte, sie wurden immer lauter, er stand nun direkt vor meiner Tür ..... ich versteckte mich unter der Decke ! Ich hatte Angst ! Ich weiß nicht was ich tuen soll! Ich habe gehört wie die Tür auf ging, ich glaube es ist mein Tod.... er legte 2 Leichen auf einander... Es waren meine Eltern....sie waren nun tot und ich weiß das ich der Nächste bin. Auf einmal berührte mich etwas an meiner Hose ! Es hat sich an der Hose fest gekrallt ! Ich schrie um Hilfe ! Ich musste meine Hose ausziehen um zu rennen. Ich schrie weiter um Hilfe ! Schnell rannte ich durch den Block um endlich nach unten zu kommen vor der Tür,durch der ich in die Freiheit käme Stand, "Ich habe dir gesagt du sollst rennen... nun bist du Tod". Ich habe mich nicht aufhalten lassen. Ich rannte in den Keller, um von da aus irgendwie nach draußen zu kommen, doch dann war das "Vieh" direkt hinter mir her. Ich habe mich schnell versteckt in einen Raum. Tür zu gemacht, und durch das Schlüsselloch habe ich nach draußen geguckt ! Ich sah wie das "Vieh" an der Tür vorbei ging. Ich lehnte mich an der Tür um nachzudenken wie ich nach draußen kommen kann. An der Wand hing eine Uhr auf der steht nun 0:03. Ich konnte das nicht glauben, aber darüber kann ich jetzt nicht nachdenken. Auf einmal Durchstach mich der stachel. Ich konnte mich wegen den schmerz nicht bewegen. Es zog den Stachel raus. Ich ging von der Tür und fand dieses Buch in den ich nun mit mein Blut schreibe, damit die Polizei und alles weiß was passiert ist... Ich schreie die ganze Zeit nach Hilfe aber keiner hört mich. Das "Vieh" macht die Tür auf.. es sieht mich.. es kommt zu mir.. es schaut mir in die Augen.. ich habe Angst.. Es hat riesige Augen.. ich nenne es das WohnBlock----- 'Ein Schauriges Massaker fand in ****** Statt. 6 Tote darunter ein 14 Jähriger Junge. ' '''Es fand mal wieder ein Massaker in der gleichen Stadt statt. Die Polizei fahndet immer noch nach dem Mutmaßlichen Massenmörder. Alle Tode fanden wohl zwischen 0-1 Uhr statt. Die Polizei ist in den nächsten Tagen verstärkt in der Stadt ****** im Einsatz. Sobald ihnen etwas auffällt verständigen sie sofort die Polizei. Es gibt bis jetzt noch keine Hinweise wie der Mörder aussehen soll. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord